Which one?
by princesszelda2
Summary: Link likes three Girls. Malon, Saria, And Princess Zelda. But who will he choose for his Grilfriend?


Link walked down the Zora river and entered. He saw some Zoras and they swam up to him. "Oh Hi Link. What are you doing today? Going to buy a Water Tunic?" Link walked up the stone and then looked down into the water. "Not exactly. I'm just here to get some Deku sticks." The Zora nodded. "How's it going with your girlfriend?" Link Blushed. "W-What Girlfriend?" The Zora Grinned. "You know, Princess Zelda?" Link muttered. "I don't know... We're just Friends, and I protect her." Link walked off. He really did have a Crush on Zelda, but didn't want to tell anyone. Link decided to go to Kori Forest and get some deku seeds. Just then Navi popped out. "Hey!" She yelled. Link looked at Navi. "What? What do you want?" "Let's go to the Market, and then we can go to the Castle." "Hmm..." Said Link. "I suppose. Well... Ok!" Off they went to the Market. Link got some deku seeds, some deku nuts and some arrows for his bow. They then walked to the castle. A guard was there though. "We'll have to swim and go through the water thing." Link whispered. Link hopped in the water and swam behind the castle. He got out and pushed the empty boxes and jumped on them. "Ok," Link said. He jumped across and in he was in the castle. He ran pass the guards and into Zelda's room. Link slowed down and stopped. Zelda turned around and smiled. "Hi Link!" She said and walked over to him. "What did you come here for?" Zelda asked, smiling. Link looked at Zelda and Smiled. " I don't know. I guess I just wanted to say hi." Zelda smiled. "You always come here to do that. Hey, Have you caught anything in your bottle?" Link shook his head. "No. Not yet. I caught a fairy, but that's it." Zelda nodded. "I have to go now Zelda. I have to go to Go to a farm about 3 miles from here," Link said. Zelda waved bye."Bye Link!" Link ran out the Castle and went towards the Farm. Navi came out of Links Pack. "Hey! You can't Go to the farm. Epona's just a pony so won't be able to ride her." "So? I can still get some Moo-Moo Milk there." As they were walking to the farm, Link got his Ocarina out. He started to play The Lon-lon Ranch Song. Link could already hear Epona Neighing in the barn. Link smiled and continued to play his song. Malon came walking out from the gate, and was singing to Link's Ocarina tune. Link thought she sounded pretty, but didn't say anything. Malon smiled and stopped singing. "Hi Link! Hi Navi!" Malon said as she walked towards Link with a pitcher a lon-lon Milk in her hand. "Hi Malon." Epona came trotting out happily, and she went straight to Link. "Wow Link," Malon said surprised. "Epona really thinks you her owner." "Yeah. I hope to own her someday." Malon set the pitcher of Milk on the ground. "Well? Aren't you coming in the Farm, Link?" Malon asked. "Yeah!" Link and Malon walked around the farm and then went into the Chicken coop. "Hey Link," Malon said. "What?" "Wanna play a Chicken game?" "Huh?" "A Chicken game. You try to catch three of our chickens, I mean three special ones. If you do, you'll get free Lon-lon milk. Wanna try?" Link nodded. "Sure! Ok. I'm ready!" "Ok.... GO!" Malon threw three Chickens up into the air, and the chickens flew around the pen. Link grasped a chicken, but if got loose. He grabbed another one, but it wasn't it. Malon giggled and laughed as she watched Link play Her Chicken Game. "That's it! That's You got all three!" Malon shouted, very excited. Link put the chickens down and drunk his lon-lon milk. "So, did you like it?" Malon asked Link. "Yeah, it was really fun. Well, gotta go. Cya Malon!" "Bye Link! Come again!"  
  
Link ran out the gate. Navi came out. "Where should we go? Should we go to the Zora River? Oh I know! Let's go to the Lake Halila!" Squealed Navi. Link shook his head. "Nah. I don't want to go there. Instead... Let's go to the Grundos! Ya know, the Dessert Ladies?" Navi stopped flying around real fast. "Are you sure they'll let you in?" "Yes, Of course they will! I'm their Friend."  



End file.
